1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to advances in technology, an electronic device now includes a variety of functionalities and performs complex functions. For example, an electronic device may have a camera unit through which it may photograph image data. Such a camera unit may include a plurality of image sensors to photograph image data that may be processed by an image signal processor.
However, when such an electronic device acquires image data from a plurality of image sensors, there may occur an optical black (OB) deviation that is a physical characteristic between each of the image sensors. The OB deviation physically generated between pixels within an image sensor requires correction, and the design change of an image signal processor may also be required.
Alternatively, OB deviation may be corrected by providing as many storage units (for example, a frame buffer) as the number of the image sensors, but the hardware configuration is enlarged in the process. To reduce the hardware configuration, image data of other image sensors may be collectively corrected with reference to an OB value calculated in one image sensor, or image data of a plurality of image sensors may be corrected using an average OB value. However, this process decreases the efficiency of image data processing and the reliability of the processed data.
As such, there is a need in the art for a device that corrects OB deviation without increasing size and sacrificing efficiency.